


Young and Wild and Free

by aceofslytherin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bloodlust, Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Rage, Relationship(s), Revenge, Short, Soldier AU, WW2, WWII AU, War, World War II, one shots, relationships, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofslytherin/pseuds/aceofslytherin
Summary: It's been seven years since both Kuroo's and Bokuto's beloveds died in the attack on Pearl Harbor. It's been two years since the end of WWII. The two are trained soldiers, retired from the airforce, but unable to forget any of it. Will they continue to try to move on, or will the anniversary of Kenma's and Akaashi's death strike a chord in both of the pilots?





	

Staring at the gravestone before him, Tetsurou can feel the rage inside. The pain, the anger, it’s too much. He places the sunflowers before his beloved’s grave and then nearly sprints back to the jeep.

_I’m coming, Kozume._

Koutarou watches Tetsurou march out of the graveyard and sighs, turning back to his own lover’s grave. It’s been two years since the end of the war. Seven since his beloved left him. He places the amaryllis delicately, kissing the gravestone.

_Keiji, I’ll see you soon._

Tetsurou lounges in the car, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He hums along to the radio, petting the leather steering wheel. His face is pale and dark, bruise-like circles are under his eyes, hidden beneath his aviators. He wears his old bomber jacket, the smell of his cologne and tobacco and sweat having mingled with the leather long ago. He stares at a group of pictures crudely paper-clipped to the visor.

One of him and Koutarou, having returned victorious from their first take-off mission: haughty smiles, arms linked. He can smell the motor oil from the airplanes and hear the cheers of the other pilots.

One of him with his crew: Koutarou, Keiji, and Kozume. They’re sitting at a table, Kou and him with beers in hand, Keiji with a scotch, and Kozume with a cup of tea.

_You never were a fan of alcohol, Babe._

Tears threaten to appear once again and he clears his throat. His eyes drift to the last photo and his jaw clenches. It’s a Polaroid Koutarou took one night. It’s of him and Kozume. His head is in Kozume’s lap. His eyes are closed. He’s sleeping, probably after some mission. Kozume has his fingers in Tetsurou’s hair and has a small smile on his face as he looks down at him. Tetsurou’s eyes latch onto the dog tags hanging out of Kozume’s shirt. Hanging on the chain beside it is a dark metal ring. It matches the one on Tetsurou’s ring finger.

Tetsurou slams the visor into the roof, gripping the steering-wheel with white knuckles. He has flashes of memories: being drafted the two days after his twentieth birthday, the day he met Koutarou, their first mission, meeting Kozume and Keiji, their first kiss, the day he proposed to Kozume, learning of the attack on the base, finding Kozume’s body…

He leans his head on the steering wheel, taking a shuddering breath. The war had ended two years ago. Hitler and Japan surrendered, the Allies took over. It was a done deal. It was a war well won. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to truly believe that. Because of the war, the love of his life was gone. So was Koutarou’s. They had nothing else to live for.

_We’re soldiers. It’s all we know. Bullets and blood and death._

There’s a knock on the passenger door and his eyes flash open.

_Don’t expect anything different._

“Tetsu, pop the trunk.”

He sits up, obeying. He hears a bunch of clanging as weapons and ammo are tossed in. The trunk is slammed down and his partner hops in the seat beside him. There’s a tense silence a moment. Koutarou turns to his partner.

“Tetsu.”

He turns to him and Koutarou grabs the back of his neck, bringing their foreheads together. Tetsurou sighs, feeling himself relax and the bloodlust spreading through his veins like a drug. He grins, chuckling darkly, and Koutarou laughs boisterously.

“Let’s kick some ass, Kou.”

“Damn right.”

Tetsurou stamps on the gas and the jeep roars away, towards their next target. The radio blasts, Koutarou guzzles a bottle of whiskey, Tetsurou lights another cigarette. They sing along to the radio.

“So what we get drunk?

So what if they bleed?

We’re just having fun,

And we don’t care who sees.

So what we go out

Guns blazing?

That’s how it’s supposed to be,

Living young and wild and free…”

 


End file.
